I'm Glad I'm Not Crazy
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SONIC! sontails rated T for language and yadda yadda. You might think it stinks, don't like, don't read. Thanks!


**I'm Glad I'm Not Crazy**

_Old loves, they die hard_

_Old lies, they die harder_

_I wish I had an angel_

_For one moment of love_

_I wish I had your angel…tonight._

"Oh, we're going to have so much fun, Tails! You'll see!" Amy squealed, using a hand-over-hand technique to wrap a cardboard box with something inside it (she refused to tell anyone what it was).

"Mmm-hmm. Just like the seventeen other parties we've thrown him." Tails retorted in a moody, sarcastic tone.

"Why have you been so bitter lately?" Amy scowled at him, putting aside her wrapping for a moment. "What the heck happened?"

Tails, to be honest, didn't want to talk about it. He had been hiding his true feelings for two years, ever since he _found_ _out _about those feelings, and he didn't feel like having those out in the open just yet. Especially if Amy was the first one he had to tell, and he was going to make sure she would not. "Nothing, Amy. It's cool. Sorry." He offered a small smile, but inside his heart ached.

In just three hours, Sonic's seventeenth birthday party would be thrown right here at Amy's. Since Sonic's house was never in any condition to party, the pink hedgie had been holding all his parties at her house. It had been that way since they first met, always had been. Right now, Tails knew Sonic was out celebrating his birthday _his _way by downing more chilidogs than usual and going for a long run. He would be plenty hungry again by the party, but there was still three hours till then.

For two years, Tails had been waiting for the right time to just flat-out say it. _"Sonic, I love you."_ And be done with it. But then, Amy or somebody else had gotten in the way, and Tails would lose his opportunity.

Yes, that was the fox's big secret. It was really hard to hide it, especially since it was really easy for him to get a boner. Just staring at that gorgeous butt made Tails aroused, and he had to go to great lengths to hide it. Thank the gods for his long, twin tails! Otherwise, he'd be dead of embarrassment by now!

Tails stared at the box he was supposed to be wrapping, hoping to lose himself in the swirls of blue paper. But, his thoughts kept going back to Sonic. His heart began to thump faster, and it was a whole three minutes before he had to tuck his tails in his lap and pass the box to Cream, sitting calmly on the floor with headphones blaring music around her neck, smiling at the images, but pretending it was a friendly smile at Amy as thanks for cheering him up.

Five minutes till party time. All the guests on the list had arrived (except Shadow, who feigned the flu), the cake was ready, Tails was sweating just waiting for the dancing to begin…all that was missing was the blue-furred guest of honor.

Four minutes. Cream was acting as DJ, playing music no one could possibly dance to, Rouge was trying to get close to Knuckles, and Amy was dancing around in a red dress with a low neckline and buttons down to her waist with a skirt that flared out at her knees and black boots, serving hors d' ordure's and chatting uselessly with the guests. Everyone had strayed away from Tails, who now had his own corner of the room.

Two minutes. Cream was bored of being the DJ, so she decided to help Amy. Tails had taken over, following Cream's playlist and scratching at the records for effects sometimes. He was nervous, but fully prepared to get Sonic _alone_ so he could tell him how he really felt. He felt like he would explode if he held off any longer.

But what if Sonic didn't like him back?

One minute. Tails was crying, thinking about what Sonic might say about it. Tails had never thought Sonic would say no! "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Tails muttered angrily, punching the wall next to him. "I never thought that he wouldn't like me?! Who am I? Knuckles?! Ugh!" His hands screeched across the turntables, making a horrid scratching noise.

"Tails?" Cream peeked her little nose over the top of the DJ stand, smiling. Her innocent brown eyes sparkled in the light from the elegant chandelier above. "Hey, are you okay?" She reached her hand out to touch his face, her lacy gloves a change from the norm. Her blouse was a peter pan collar and puffy sleeves, a blue jumper overtop of it. Tails cringed. He didn't want her to see that he was crying.

But a turn of the doorknob saved him. Cream turned on her heel, eyes growing wide. "Sonic's here!" She cried with delight, sending the party into an uproar.

Sonic himself stepped through the doorway. His fur was an elegant, healthy cobalt. His figure was long and his waist was skinny. His eyes were alight with the bemused fire they always held and as he greeted Cream by lifting her into his arms and accepted Amy's hug, he began to laugh. It was the most musical sound Tails had ever heard, and it instantly cheered him up.

Everyone was shouting at him to be heard over another's noise. Though it was only a small party, the noise had escalated so quickly, it was as if a thousand people had come. Sonic was laughing, greeting everyone with a smile. But, as Tails saw him moving gracefully through the small crowd like a ballet dancer performing alone on stage, his eyes had a faint longing in them, and he looked dissatisfied, as if he was looking for someone.

Very quickly, Amy came over to him and Sonic turned away. Cream wanted to be DJ again, and Tails let her. Amy turned down the lights and Knuckles set up the disco ball for her, and the dancing began.

Tails downed another glass of punch as he watched Amy dance on Sonic. It seemed like Sonic was enjoying himself, accepting her body against his with a smile, eyes lidded. But, he was definitely distracted, craning his neck around Amy's head. He was looking for something. Or some_one_, Tails corrected himself. But he couldn't have imagined for all the world it was _he_ Sonic was looking for!

"Hey Tails!"

The yellow fox jumped out of his chair and turned around. Sonic yawned, leaning against the chair Tails had just been sitting in. "Sonic?!" Tails felt his face grow hot. Thank the gods for low lighting! "I thought you were dancing with Amy." His voice was curt.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "I managed to escape for a bit." He grinned mischievously. "I want you to come with me for a sec. D'ya mind?"

The request seemed innocent enough, though Tails didn't miss Sonic's body language. He knew the cobalt teen too well to even suspect innocent intentions. "Nah, I don't mind." He found himself saying with a shrug as he followed Sonic out of the house. _But _why_ don't I mind?_ Tails wondered. _It isn't as if I'm hoping for…_

Suddenly, Sonic's hand found its way into Tails'. The fox looked quizzically at cobalt, but Sonic wasn't facing towards him. In fact, he'd began to jog. Tails had to take flight to keep up! But he didn't let Sonic do so much as loosen that grip on his hand. It might be the only contact he'd get from his "brother" all night.

They came to a small clearing. Sonic sat down on one of two rocks at its heart and Tails followed suit. The grass here was soft and fluffy, like a stuffed animal, and it touched his ankles sweetly as he waited to Sonic to begin.

"So…you were lookin pretty lonely, and I know you haven't been yourself lately." Sonic's eyes were firm but kind, and they held Tails hypnotized to the stare.

"Ermm…" Tails blushed, now ashamed that the light of the moon could show Sonic the redness in his cheeks. But, Sonic only laughed.

"Tails, I know you love me."

"What?!" Tails reacted defensively, of course. It was a ploy, the oldest trick in the book. Feign innocence and you can't get hurt. "Sonic, I…"

Cobalt only smiled wider. "It's cool, cause I love you too."

"What?!" Tails repeated, flabbergasted. Of all the responses he'd imagined…a flat-out confession of love from Sonic was unprecedented.

"Aren't you happy?" Sonic giggled childishly. "Now we both have someone to love!"

"Amy won't." Tails argued teasingly.

"Amy is not part of the 'us' equation." Sonic bantered back, standing and bending over the side of his rock. Tails felt himself getting aroused. Sonic's buttcrack was in full view. And it was sexy. "Now," Sonic set a boombox on the top of the rock and turned on a song that you could easily dance to, "how about some ambience?"

Tails jumped up and stood across from him awkwardly. "Sonic, I…"

"Cold feet, huh?" Sonic grinned, his eyes lidded. "It's cool, baby. I got the moves you need." He laughed as Tails' eyes grew wide when he drew close. They were within close proximately now. Tails could smell Sonic's chilidog breath.

It was somehow…delicious.

Sonic began to buck against his dick, softly at first, but then he went faster and faster. Tails laughed as his penis became more and more erect. Finally, he said: "My turn now."

Sonic backed away as Tails drew near and began to buck and dance against him.

They danced naked in the moonlight, as if performing some deliciously pagan ritual, and laughed until dawn when they finally fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

**END**

_Happy birthday, Sonic! O.o that sucked. I know a reviewer who will definitely say that it sucked. I don't care, I think Sonic enjoyed his birthday present very well, don't you? _

_Today, June 23__rd__, is Sonic the Hedgehog's eighteenth birthday (he didn't turn eighteen in the story, but too bad)! I hope you had a good one, my cobalt champion. Heroes unite! lol_


End file.
